Déjà Vu
by UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: When Rick and Morty are captured by the Galactic Government, both of them are held in a torture chamber. Morty takes a round for Rick, and Rick takes the other round for Morty. No incest. Ends with a cliff-hanger.


**Y'llow, loyal readers! This is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction (on this site). If you like more of this stuff, check out my other one-shot on **_**archiveofourown,com**_** With the same name (UnicornPopcorn14). You can leave a comment, kudos, a bookmark; which I would really appreciate. Thanks a ton!**

**WARNING****: If you know Rick and Morty, then you'd know that the story would probably contain graphic violence and swearing. Congrats, you're not wrong.**

**A/N: Of course, my glip-glops, this takes place before season 2's finale. The Glactic Government is still on and Rick didn't go to prison yet.  
P.S.: This story ends with a cliffhanger. If you don't like unfinished plots, don't read.**

* * *

Rick froze in place, too pressured to risk any kind of action. With the portal gun broken, his grandson threatened by a knife in the hands of a Gromflomite, and him being surrounded by another five gun-handed of the same species; the only thing Rick could do was stand still.

"Give up, Sanchez. Put down your gun, or this kid is a goner…" The Gromflomite that held his grandson threatened the knife closer to his neck, and Morty, with his mouth being shut by the filthy hand of his enemy, could do nothing but squirm.

Rick's mind was racing, aching for a solution out of this. He was pretty sure that the gun in his hands wouldn't do him any good, especially with his grandson held hostage and could be killed at any moment. And fuck, he couldn't even take the time to think. The Gromflomite was practically closing the tip of the knife on Morty's neck, and a small trickle of blood poured down by the action. Morty whimpered and shuddered, trying to stay as still as possible for his neck to not be snapped in a half.

Upon seeing his grandson like this, Rick yelled, "Okay, okay! I-I surrender!" He slowly crouched down, the guns still pointing at him, and rested his own gun on the floor. He even threw the bag of the crystals at them, the reason why they chased them in the first place. "I surr-*burp*-ender, now let- n-now let him go…" He said carefully.

Suddenly, Morty started screaming through his captor's palms, trying to alert his grandpa. Rick only took a second and looked behind him, to be hit hard with the back of another Gromflomite's gun, knocking him out cold.

Morty screamed in horror when he witnessed his grandfather's skull pouring down blood as he laid on the floor. The Gromflomite that held him laughed evilly, taking his hands off the yellow-shirted mouth. Morty only yelled, "Rick, you fucking dumbass!" as tears were starting to form in his eyes. He tried to go and help his grandfather, but the strong hand on his waist prevented him from going anywhere. "Oh, you're coming with us too." The Gromoflomite angrily said. "Wh-wh-where are you taking us?!" "In a place you'll want to forget…" The other replied with an evil look.

**R&M**

Rick coughed once, twice as he stirred; his eyes opening just so slightly and shutting again when acknowledging the strong light. He groaned heavily, feeling a terrible headache that almost split his skull. With a heavy arm, he positioned himself to be able to sit up, and luckily, after many attempts, he did.

The old man examined the room, feeling uneasy. Where was he? It looked like a cell, a wide one. Frowning a bit, his eyes were still adjusting and he couldn't see anything solid, but he tried to recall what exactly happened. They were stealing crystals… they- they were surrounded? Yeah… Some bug took Morty, he surrendered- or did he? Oh, yes, and then he was hit and everything went black…

Rubbing his eyes, Rick now realized that his lab coat was gone, along with his stuff that was in it. The scientist sighed in disappointment as he realized that his flask was gone with it too. Then his face fell slightly upon the awareness of- where was his grandson? He looked around, and because his head was still trying to cope with the pain, he only started slurring the other's name, "M-Mor- Mort-t-y?" He tried, but it only came out as a whisper. He tilted his head again, and found a yellow blob in the corner. This was got to be him…

Crawling -pathetically- towards the said figure, he winced slightly because of his wound that was screaming for him to stop. But he only continued, desperately trying to get to his unmoving grandson. Rick's heart was racing by the second, wondering if the kid was alive or not, wondering if it was too late for him to wake up.

While approaching the kid, Rick's eyes were finally stable, and he stopped crawling with wide eyes. It was Morty, but he looked terrible. The 14-year-old's shirt was torn in pieces, his whole abdomen scratched and bruised, his face held some dried blood from the nose and the mouth, and Rick was about to assume him dead, until he took notice of the heavy rising and falling of the boy's chest.

Finally, Rick made a reaction, "Mort-? Morty!" With his pain forgotten, Rick quickly stood up and ran to his grandson, falling right about the boy's side, "Morty, wh-what-what the fuck?! Morty!" He caught the brunette's head and slapped him -not really hard- a few times; nothing. Rick tried to shake him, "C'mon, you-you-you fucking p-piece o-of shit!" Nothing. The old scientist was getting terrified now; his grandson was pretty pale, which a hint of him losing too much blood.

Rick took notice of some wounds that were still flooding, and he quickly took off his sweatshirt and torn it. He secured the pieces of cloth on his grandson's open wounds, cursing under his breath, "Wh-whoever- did th-that, I-I'm gonna fucking ki-kill that m-motherfucker…" After checking that the blood fluid stopped, and resting Morty in a more comfortable position, Rick got up to the bars and started shouting to the Gromflomites that guarded the cell,

"Y-YOU FUCKING BUREAUCRATS!"

The guards quickly took notice and held their weapons to Rick, while one of them held a small-like phone, "He's up, sir"

"Y-Y- D-DID YOU DO THAT TO MORTY?!" Rick started banging on the bars, and the guards stepped back, "I-I-I- I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! HE-HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY-ANYTHING TO DO W-W-WITH THIS YOU BITCH-ASSES! WHO ARE YOU T-T-T-TO BEAT A KID UP L-LIKE THA-"

"Rick Sanchez!"

Rick turned his head to the side, to see another Gromflomite who was dressed neatly approaching; probably some general or president of some kind. Rick glared at him, about to open his mouth and cuss him too, but the bug spoke first, "He was the one who agreed on this…" Said the guy, his hands behind his back.

Rick's face fell, turning his head to look at Morty then back again, searching for words, "Wha-what-what are you saying? Morty-Morty i-is a fucking- He- Why the fuck wou-would he do that?!"

The high-class Gromflomite's stare hardened, "He stood in our way when we tried to kick you to consciousness, and then begged us to do that to him instead of you-"

"AND Y-YOU DID THAT?! WHAT THE HELL I-IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The said insect was trying so hard to not raise his voice, "We needed the code for the portal gun, Sanchez! We thought that, since he's with you all the time, he would know something!"

"SO YOU F-FUCKING BEAT HIM UP?! Y-YOU PROVE TO BE A REAL BITCH-ASS RIGHT THERE!"

At this point, the man in front of him snapped, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO-"

"WHO, QUEEN ELIZABETH?! I DON'T GIVE A F-FUCKIN' FUCK ABOUT WH-WHO YOU ARE! YOU KICKED MY GRANDSON'S ASS FOR SOMETHING HE HAS NOTHING TO D-D-DO WITH!" He pointed at the said boy, panting furiously.

The man frowned deeply, "Well, you know what? Since the boy is so important, we can just use him to get the code from you! GUARDS!" The Gromflomite snapped his fingers, and the guards started acting.

Rick's face turned to horror, "Th-the fuck-? NO!" The guards opened the opposite door, got inside and ran towards the limp boy. Rick quickly dashed to them, but with the little strength he had, all he could do was trip them. As the bugs struggled to stand up, Rick got a hold of one's gun and rapidly shot both of them. "Shit!" He cursed as more guards emerged from both doors, and he started killing all of them. That, until one guard got a hold of a taser and zapped him. Rick screamed and laid limp, half conscious as he talked, "d-don't you da-dare… touch him!" He panted, struggling to sit up while beside Morty.

The high-class man gestured something with his hand, and all the others stopped pointing the guns at the scientist. When the man was beside Rick, he knelt down to be his level. Rick beat him up to talking, "Fuck you." He hissed.

The man only laughed, "How fun it is watching you being desperate, Sanchez. I thought you were the man who 'gives a fuck about nothing'…"

Rick changed the subject, "If you want the code you can beat m-me to dea-death, I don't care! J-just don't in-involve him in this…" He struggled for breath, the blood loss finally taking a toll on him.

The Gromflomite snickered, whispering under his breath, "déjà vu…" Getting up, he pointed at the guards then the scientist, and soon, Rick was strolling towards the torture chamber, with no struggle at all.

**R&M**

"THE CODE, SANCHEZ!"

"I told you, I'll say it when I feel like talking."

The general nodded to the Gromflomite behind Rick, and another whip landed on the said man's back. Rick only grimaced for a second before sighing, "Ugh, this is the lamest thing ever."

Rick needed no mirror to tell that his back was a horrible swollen red by now, maybe even stained with blood. It had been about 30 minutes: they ask for the code, Rick says something sarcastic or simply refuses, then he's either electrocuted or whipped. With him being chained in the middle of the room, really secured, Rick could do nothing but wait for them to get bored.

Another hit landed on his back, and a hiss was sounded. The scientist was really getting tired, even before the torture thing; he'd been tired from the blood he lost from his early wound. Now, they were whipping his back, and only targeting it for some reason. Maybe that's the most sensitive spot for them? In any case, it was really driving him mad right now,

"Can you at least hit another part?!" He shouted to the hitter behind him, "I can't fucking think when you're only whipping one spot for thirty minutes straight!"

"Shut your mouth, Sanchez!" the general spat.

"I ain't shutting no mouth!"

The general turned to another Gromflomite sitting in front of a computer, and the said bug turned a rotating button, raising the electric charge. Rick balled his chained hands and arched his back, desperately trying not to scream; but his trails were in vain. His shriek filled the room, maybe even the other rooms nearby. It lasted longer this time, which was about two minutes. The general snapped his fingers and the charge stopped, and Rick was on the verge of losing it after then. His whole body limped and he could no longer hold himself straight, smoke was coming out of his body.

"I'll ask you one more time: what's the code?"

Rick was taking his breath for some time, then lifted his head to eye the general, "Fuck you…"

Another whip sounded, and this time Rick actually yelped.

The general sighed, "You," He turned to some other insect, "unchain him. Don't worry; he won't cause you much trouble. Do whatever you like with him. I've had enough."

The other Gromflomite nodded, and while the general got out and locked the room, Rick landed on the floor, too weak to get up.

A sudden kick on his back sent him screaming, and he could easily tell what was going to happen. Kicks and punches landed on him, each one harder than the other. It felt like hundreds of people were around him each second.

And Rick could do nothing but wait for them to get bored…

**R&M**

"Can you just tell me w-where y-you took him?!"

Morty was losing his patience by the second, trying to communicate to the Gromflomites that were guarding the cell, asking them where Rick were, but they didn't even bother to respond. Morty knew too well that they spoke and understood English, and was furious by the fact that he was ignored.

He'd woken up from… how long? He wasn't sure. But it hadn't been too long. The moment he found himself alone in the cell, he immediately panicked, thinking that either Rick escaped, or had been switched in another cell. The guards on both sides didn't talk to him or give him any hint; and that was really making him anxious.

Of course he realized that Rick's whole sweatshirt was torn and wrapped around him, and that only made him worry. Rick realized that Morty was injured, and maybe he'd gone on full-rage mode on the guards. Or maybe he didn't even care. Or- or, maybe Rick found a way to get out of there, and didn't take an unconscious Morty with him…

But no, Rick wouldn't leave him. Or would he? Now Morty was worried. What if he'd never see his family again? What if he'd never see Jessica again? Or even Rick? What if he'd stay in that place forever with no one to save him? Morty sat on the ground and rested his back on the wall, tears starting to form in his eyes.

He recalled how it led them to this. Yeah, it was his fault. It's always been his fault. If he hadn't fucking tripped while running, then they could've got to the car on time. He wouldn't have been captured by a Gromflomite, and Rick wouldn't have surrendered for his sake. None of this would've happened.

Morty touched his neck, on the place the knife had touched; the time when he was a second away from death if Rick hadn't put the gun down. Huh, maybe Rick_ did _care.

And Morty definitely cared, that's why he took the beating instead of Rick. The monsters were going to kick his grandpa, while he was fucking _injured_, to wake him up. And Morty couldn't have this. No matter how much Rick's a shitty asshole to him, Morty couldn't take the sight of his grandfather being beaten up.

The door suddenly opened, and Morty turned to the door to see what they wanted. But the moment his eyes laid on the figure between the guard's arms, they widened in horror.

The guards threw a beaten, bruised, bloody Rick inside, and snapped the door shut.

"RICK!" Morty screamed as he struggled to get to his grandfather, his heart and mind were racing, and at the same time, they couldn't believe that this was real. The brunette had never seen his grandfather in such a horrible state before.

Morty landed beside Rick, and was immediately traumatized by the state of Rick's back: completely red and bloody, with long marks on it. That didn't leave the bruises on his abdomen, or the sight of his face, or even his shoulder that was clearly dislocated.

"R-Rick, o-o-oh my G-God! Th-this is bad!" Morty was practically hyperventilating, because he had no idea what to do. He tried to turn Rick in a more comfortable position -because he had been thrown awkwardly on his side-, but was afraid that the injuries on his back would get worse, especially since Rick's back looked very sensitive right now.

All of a sudden, Rick groaned heavily, and Morty was thankful. At least his grandpa was alive.

Rick opened his eyes weakly and suddenly coughed. Morty was shocked to find out blood coming out of his grandpa's mouth, "A-Aw Jeez, R-Rick!"

When Rick stopped, he eyed his grandson, "M-Morty, y-you're up." His voice was terribly hoarse from screaming.

"Rick! W-what-what happened?" Morty helped his grandpa as he tried to sit up.

"I'm o-okay, Morty…"

Morty raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "What? Y-you look horrible, Rick-"

"I'm fine!"

"J-just look at your back!"

"I can't look at it a-and I'm fine!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Morty yelled.

Rick suddenly groaned, and Morty realized that he'd touched Rick's back, "S-Sorry!"

Rick didn't reply, and was finally resting on the wall. He wasn't completely resting, though, as he tried not to touch the wall with his back while sitting. Morty sat beside him, sighing after examining Rick. His grandfather was holding his shoulder, and looked exhausted, more than he'd ever seen him.

"I'm sorry, Rick." Morty whispered guiltily.

"Don't worry, Morty. J-Just help me with my shoulder…" Rick said between ragged breathing.

Morty's eyes widened, "Y-You want _me_ to relocate it?!"

Rick frowned, "I-I-Is there any other person here named Morty?! Fucking come and help me!"

Morty hesitated, "B-But I-I don't know how to do it, Rick."

"Just pull it."

"W-wou-wouldn't that hurt you?"

"It's a fucking dislocated shoulder! O-Of course it would hurt me."

That didn't make Morty feel any better. He didn't want to hurt his grandfather even more. But with no other choice, he got up and got a hold of his grandfather's arm in front of him, "Like this?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah-yeah, now pull it."

Morty winced and closed his eyes, then pulled, causing a loud pop to sound. Rick yelped for a moment, snatching his arm away from Morty's and holding it. "I'm gonna fucking murder each one of them…" He murmured under his breath after a long scream.

Morty kept apologizing over and over to his grandpa. "Jeez Morty, it's o-okay…" Rick reassured.

The brunette stopped with a fed up expression, "Why are you just assuming that it's okay or that you're fine?!" He snapped, waving his arms for emphasis, "It's neither okay nor you're fine! You're fucking beaten up, Rick! I-I've never seen you like that my whole life!"

"What-what did you want me to do then, Huh?!" Rick stated annoyingly, "Leave them to kill your weak ass?! They-they were going to torture you, Morty!" He finished with a hard glare, panting.

Morty's angered expression fell, "You were t-tortured… because of me?"

Rick suddenly seemed to realize what he said, "No! I-I mean… yes… kinda…"

The scientist eyed his grandson hesitatingly, and realized that tears were forming in his eyes, "O-oh, Morty, no… I-i-it-it's not your fault…"

Morty wiped his eyes, then headed to sit beside his grandpa, hugging his knees, "I-I'm sorry, Rick…"

Rick turned his head to the other side, "I t-told you, Morty. It's not your fault."

Morty sighed, and after a long pause, he eyed his grandpa's back, a question passing by his mind, "D-Did they whip you?"

Morty could see a shudder running through his grandfather's neck, as if he'd been caught, "I-Isn't it fucking o-obvious?!" he stuttered, not eying the yellow-shirted.

The brunette frowned, "It's a yes or no question, b-by the way…"

Rick didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"Yes they did, Morty! Happy?" The blue-haired yelled.

Morty's breath hitched for a second, imagining the kind of pain Rick had to go through because of him. He hugged his knees closer, "What else did they d-do?"

Rick grimaced, "Yo-You don't need to know that…"

"I want to know, Rick." Morty said firmly.

Rick scoffed, "You don't need to, and that's why I-I'm not telling you."

Morty stopped speaking, knowing that Rick wouldn't spill the beans even if he begged him. It wasn't that Morty wanted to hear the tale of Rick's suffering, it was just that Morty wanted to know where each injury came from. He was worried about Rick, really. Morty knew that Rick was just staying strong for his sake, but he didn't need to. As much as Rick wanted to hide his true emotions, Morty was sure that Rick was screaming on the inside, panicking and afraid.

Morty laid down on his grandpa's lap -not that Rick seemed to mind-, feeling exhausted from the beginning of the day. "I miss them…" Morty whispered.

Rick didn't need to ask who 'them' were, "Me too, buddy. Even Jerry…" He brushed Morty's hair slightly.

"You'll f-find a way out of here, right Rick?"

Rick sighed, eying the ceiling, "I will, Morty, I will…"

* * *

**Sooo there's no other chapter. I just wanted to write a Rick being protective and tortured, and a little fluff. Feel free to wonder how they escaped!**

**Oh, and sorry if the stuttering annoyed you, but that's how I imagine them to talk in here.**

**Please give me a review! It'd be really helpful.**


End file.
